Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's - Episode 034
Dark Signs, Part 3, known as Dark Synchro! Show Yourself, One-Hundred Eye Dragon in Japan is the thirty fourth episode of Yu-Gi-Oh! 5D's. The Dark Signer Kalin Kessler and Yusei Fudo continue their Duel. Kalin then Summons his trump card, the Level -8 Dark Synchro Monster "One-Hundred Eye Dragon", hoping to get rid of his former friend Yusei once and for all. Also, flashbacks are shown in which Kalin's reason to hate his former team are revealed. Summary The Turbo Duel continues Infernity Archfiend was about to attack Yusei, which frightens Jack and Crow, but Yusei activates the Trap Card, Scrap-Iron Scarecrow, which negates the monster’s attack. Kalin is disapointed. After his activation, instead of going to the Graveyard, it turns back into face-down mode again. Jack and Crow are satisfied that Yusei managed to escape the monster’s attack. Kalin sets 1 card face-down and end his turn. Kalin thinks Yusei should have been dead by now and guess he’ll use any means to keep himself alive. He said to Yusei that he hadn’t change a bit. Yusei tried to said something, but Kalin said it’s now Yusei’s turn. Yusei draws a card and summon Junk Synchron with 1300 ATK. Both duelists’ SPC goes to 3. Yusei uses Junk Synchron’s effect to summon back Speed Warrior with 400 DEF. He then uses Junk Synchron and Speed Warrior to Synchro Summon Junk Warrior with 2300 ATK. Kalin said to Yusei to go all out twice. Yusei then activate the Continuous Trap Card, Fragment of Hope, in which when a monster he conttrol inflicts Battle Damage to his opponent, he can draw a card. And if it is a Trap Card, he can activate it from his hand. Kalin tell him it depends if he can inflict Battle Damage on him. Yusei remembers the effect of Kalin’s Continuous Trap Card, Depth Amulet. But he also remembers that Kalin has 2 cards on his hand and 2 monsters on his field. Yusei thinks it’s a good thing Kalin try to preserve his hand. Kalin smirked. Yusei send Junk Warrior to attack Infernity Beast directly. But Kalin send 1 card to the Graveyard to activate Depth Amulet’s effect, thus negating Junk Warrior’s attack. Kalin laughs sinisterly. Yusei wonders if Kalin going to reduce his hand even further. Kalin thanks Yusei for the consideration. Yusei ends his turn. It’s now Kalin’s turn. He draws a card and both duelists’ SPC goes to 4. He tributes both his Infernity Beast and Infernity Archfiend to summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand with 0 ATK. By seeing this, Yusei remembers his duel with Grady, which only mean one thing : Kalin can summon a level two or lower monster from his hand. He then summon Infernity Dwarf with 800 ATK. After that, he uses Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand and Infernity Dwarf to Dark Synchro Summon. Yusei knew it was going to happen and wonders what will come out of this Dark Synchro Summon. The monster coming out of this Dark Synchro Summon revealed itself as "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" with 3000 ATK. Yusei said this monster is a negative level eight monster with an attack power of 3000. Yusei asks if this creature is his ace monster. Kalin refuses to respond. Carly Carmine and Jack are shocked by this monster. Crow wonders what kind of creature One-Hundred Eyes Dragon is. He said that monster was never in Kalin’s deck before. Kalin sends One-Hundred Eye Dragon to attack Junk Warrior. Jack and Crow are concerned by it. Yusei tried to use Scrap-Iron Scarecrow’s effect, but Kalin said that his monster’s effect is activated. He said when this card is in face-up position, it gains the effect of a Dark Attribute monster in the Graveyard. The monster then copies the effect of Infernity Beast in the Graveyard. When the monster attacks with0 cards in his hand, his opponent can’t activate any Spell Cards or Trap Cards. Yusei wonders if that was Kalin’s plan all along. The effect of Yusei’s Trap Card is negated. One-Hundred Eye Dragon destroys Junk Warrior, which causes Yusei to lose 700 Life Points and to lose control of his Duel Runner. Kalin laughs and tells Yusei to be thrown into the flames. Yusei manages to regain control of his Duel Runner. Kalin says that is the way, but he can’t drop dead just yet. He says that he will put Yusei through into so much more anguish that it’ll kill him. He then end his turn. Now it’s Yusei’s turn. He draws a card and both duelists’s SPC goes to 5. He then summons "Rockstone Warrior" in Defence Mode with 1600 DEF. Kalin wonders if using a monster in Defence Mode is Yusei’s back-up plan. After that, Yusei places a card face-down and ends his turn. Kalin says that Depth Amulet is destroyed after his opponent’s third turn. Yusei knows that the Trap Card has already served its purpose. Kalin smirked. Yusei knows that Kalin’s strategy is nothing like him at all in the past. He then remembers one of Kalin’s duels and knows it all been changed. Kalin says yes and thanks to Yusei. Yusei wonders why are they fighting. Kalin refuses to respond. Flashback Kalin remembers back when he, Yusei, Jack and Crow were still The Enforcers. He asks if they can make themselves satisfied. The team is seen battling Duel Gangs like a first one with baseball motives, a second one with kimono on them and a third one on a stage. Kalin says that he doesn’t need tricks and that he’ll keep pushing on with overwhelming might and guts. Yusei, Jack and Crow were then satisfied by Kalin’s confidence. They managed to take over most all of Satellite’s sector until only Sector M is left. Kalin says to them that they’ll dominate all of Satellite. The team agreed with him. The group is seen walking down the streets of Satellite. A Duel Gang is spying on them. The Enforcers knows they are been watched. Kalin smirked and tell the Duel Gang to come out now. The Duel Gang seems to have 20 or more members. Crow says that it’s unfair. Kalin laughs and says he doesn’t see any harm. He also says any less and they’ll be unsatisfied. The Duel begins. Crow managed to handcuffed 4 members. Jack uses "Twin-Sword Marauder" to attack one of the members’ "[Attack Force"], thus defeating him. Jack throws the same handcuff to another member, saying he’s next. Kalin defeats one member on the stair of the building. He then attack another member. Yusei defeated 2 members and battles a third one. Yusei guesses the third one is the leader of the rival Duel Gang and says they were the ones who sullied the duel and he’ll make them pay their just dues. He throws a handcuff at him. The leader says a match is all about winning and winning means beating the opponent. He drove Yusei to the other building and tried to make him fall from the previous building, saying to Yusei to go to hell. He removes his Duel Disk and lets him fall to the ground. Jack and Crow are worried by it. But Yusei is saved thanks to Kalin who throws a handcuff at him. Back to the Turbo Duel Both duelists’ SPC goes to 6. Kalin draws a card and activates the Spell Card, "[Spell - Power Baton"], a Speed Spell that can only activate once his Speed Counters are at six or above. By selecting one monster card from his deck and sending it to the Graveyard, one monster on his field will increase in ATK for the Damage Step equal to that monster’s ATK. And the monster he’s sending to the Graveyard is "Infernity Destroyer" with 2300 ATK. By sending this card to the Graveyard, "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" gains 2300 ATK -> 5300 ATK. After that, his monster’s effect activates. It gains the effect of "Infernity Dwarf" in the Graveyard. Once his hand is at 0, if its ATK is greater than a Defence Mode monster’s DEF, "Infernity Dwarf" inflicts damage to the opponent equal to the difference. Kalin says here lies the power of his zero-card hand Handless Combo. Kalin sends "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" to attack "Rockstone Warrior". Kalin says to Yusei to be ready for 3700 in piercing damage. Yusei says he doesn't think so and "Rockstone Warrior’s" effect reduce all damage caused by battle to 0. But Yusei’s monster is destoyed by Kalin’s monster. Kalin laughs madly and says that Yusei almost didn’t make that one and what’s in store next. Yusei has no more monsters to shield him on his field and he only has 2 cards in his hand. He wonders if any of the two cards that Yusei holds in his hand be the means to defeat Kalin's One-Hundred Eye Dragon. Kalin laughs madly and tells Yusei to doubt, suffer, and beg for his life. Yusei says that’s enough and that Kalin never used to be like this. Second flashback He remembers that Kalin saved him from the fall back then. He asks him to let him go. If he doesn’t, he be dragged down with him. Kalin says he will never abandon him and he is his friend. Yusei is overwhelmed by this. Back at the Turbo Duel again Kalin says this isn’t the end and that "One-Hundred Eye Dragon’s" effect activates the effect of "Infernity Destroyer" in his Graveyard, which is when his hand is at 0, if it destroys a monster by battle, it inflicts 800 points of damage to the opponent. He sends "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" to attack Yusei directly. Third flashback Kalin and Crow save Yusei from the fall. Yusei thanks Kalin. The rival Duel Gang leader escapes, but he is stopped by Jack. They defeated the rival Duel Gang and took over their sector, thus the Enforcers were now masters of Satellite. The team was happy of their conquest and laughs happily. Kalin throws the map to the air and says that the Enforcers are the best. Back at the Turbo Duel yet again "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" attacks Yusei directly, causing him to lose 800 Life Points. He again loses control of his Duel Runner. Kalin says to him to make sure he burns this time. Crow begs Kalin to stop. Jack is also worried for Yusei. Kalin laughs more madly than ever. Yusei managed to yet again regain control of his Duel Runner. Kalin is very disapointed. Then Yusei remembers something. Fourth flashback Satellite on a rainy day. Sector Security agents patrol Satellite, hunting down the Enforcers. Kalin is seen covered in blood coming from one of the agents. He murdered one of the Sector Security agents. Yusei witnessed it and the two friends fight. The patrol arrives and Kalin calls him a traitor. Back for good at the Turbo Duel Kalin, very angry, calls him a traitor just like in the past. Featured Duels Kalin Kessler vs Yusei Fudo :... continued from the previous episode. Kalin continues his attack, but Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" negating the attack. Kalin Sets 1 card and ends his turn. Yusei (SPC: 3) Summons "Junk Synchron" and uses its effect to revive "Speed Warrior". He uses "Junk Synchron" and "Speed Warrior" to Synchro Summon "Junk Warrior". He then activates "Fragment of Hope" and attacks "Infernity Beast" with "Junk Warrior", but Kalin uses "Depth Amulet's" effect and discards one card to negate the attack. Yusei ends his turn. Kalin (SPC: 4) Tributes both his monsters to Summon Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand and uses its effect to Special Summon "Infernity Dwarf". He uses "Dark Tuner Nightmare Hand" and "Infernity Dwarf" to Dark Synchro Summon "One-Hundred Eye Dragon". He attacks "Junk Warrior" and Yusei attempts to activate "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow", but "One-Hundred Eye Dragon's" effect copies the effect of "Infernity Beast". Its effect negates the activation of Scrap-Iron Scarecrow while it is in the Graveyard. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" destroys Junk Warrior (Yusei: 2600 Life Points). Kalin ends his turn. Yusei (SPC: 5) Summons "Rockstone Warrior" in Defense Position and Sets a card. During Yusei's End Phase, Depth Amulet is destroyed by its own effect. Kalin(SPC: 6) activates"Speed Spell - Power Baton". He sends "Infernity Destroyer" to his Graveyard, and then "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" gains 2300 ATK (ATK: 5300). "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" copies "Infernity Dwarf's" effect, and then attacks and destroys "Rockstone Warrior". Because of "Rockstone Warrior" effect, Yusei doesn't lose any life points. "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" then copies "Infernity Destroyer's" effect and deals 800 points of damage whenever it destroys an opponent's monster by battle (Yusei: 1800 Life Points). :Continued next episode... Differences in adaptations * In the dub, Kalin (Kiryu) states that Yusei has been using "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" since Grade School; this statement wasn't present in the original. * In the dub, Yusei states that Kalin hates having an empty hand; this statement wasn't present in the original. * The flashback scene where Yusei remembers seeing a Dark Synchro Summon by Grady (Dick Pitt) is cut from the dub. * In the dub, when Kalin is about to summon "Infernity Dwarf", he sates that it won't be "some old card he used in High School"; this line wasn't present in the original. * In the dub, when Kalin summons "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" Yusei states that it's stronger than any card in his deck, including his Stardust Dragon; this aspect wasn't present in the original. * In the dub, when Kalin attacks Yusei's "Junk Warrior" with "One-Hundred Eye Dragon" and sends Yusei spinning out of control Kalin asks if that's "some sort of new dance craze". This line wasn't present in the original. * In the dub, Kalin states the Yusei couldn't "take out a 'Kuriboh'" with the two cards he has in his hand; this line wasn't present in the original. * In the dub, when Kalin pulls Yusei up he says that Yusei needs to go on a diet; Kalin (Kiryu) said nothing in the original. * In the dub, Kalin makes a reference to egg-wiches, a reference to Yu-Gi-Oh! GX; Kalin (Kiryu) didn't say anything in the original. * In the dub, during the flashback Crow tells Jack that he did a good job "taking out" the last member of the Duel Gang; in the original Crow said nothing. * In the dub, when Yusei was thrown into the Shadow Duel circuit Crow gives Yusei encouragement by telling him to "keep on riding"; in the original Crow wanted to duel between Kalin (Kiryu) and Yusei to stop. *In the dub, during the flashback to the night where Kalin (Kiryu) killed the Sector Security officer, Jack Atlas shouts out Kalin's name & begs him to "stop this." In the original Jack's mouth could be seen moving but his words couldn't be heard. * The close-up of the blood on Kalin's (Kiryu's) face and clothes along with the dead Sector Security officer are removed in the dub. * The words "TO BE CONTINUED" are added in the dub. Mistakes in the English version * When Yusei activates "Scrap-Iron Scarecrow" he mistakenly says that it returns to his hand rather than it being placed face-down again. * When Yusei shows his Rockstone Warrior to Kalin, he accidentally flashes his middle finger and a glimpse of the Japanese Rockstone Warrior can be seen. * A glimpse of blood on the Sector Security officer beaten up by Kalin can be seen.